To Save Them Both
by turquoisenoise
Summary: The Magester offers an offer the shadowhunters cant refse an Angel child for a Downworlder How will they save them both? Is there more to Will than what meets the eye? Set after Clockwork Angel but has some spoilers for Prince and


The charactes and world belongs to Cassandra Clare!

This is my twist to it so if you dont agree with some of my logic stop reading =)

TAKES PLACE AFTER CLOCKWORK ANGEL

enjoy

A meeting was being held in the accords all the shadow hunters from London who were not on patrol were obligated to show up to the meeting to discuss the Magester. Jim who had just turned 18 had to attend the meeting as an adult and he felt quiet out of place.

Jim was trying to concentrate because somehow this all involved his lovely bride to be in a week! Tessa. The more Jim tried to concentrate on what they were discussing or rather arguing about the more his head hurt. all he could hear was blure of noises blinding in to one annoying buzz.

He shifted uncomfortably he was sitting in one of the seats closer to the front with the rest of the institute adults. Charlotte noticed Jim shift uncomfortably in his seat. She gave him a worried look before asking what was wrong.

"There is something wrong with Will! I can feel it" Jim whispered back.

"There is always something wrong with the Herondale boy" Gildon scuffed. Gildon was sitting on Jims other side and obviously ease dropping.

Ignoring Gildons comment Charlotte looked at Jim the worry was obviously plastered on her face now "What do you mean? Is he in danger?" she asked a bit louder causing a few curious glances from the people around them.

"I hope not." Jim said

He continued "I have had a bad feeling for about 3 days now, I just assumed it was Will getting in the regular amount of trouble, but now I think he might be in danger." When Jim finished the last word he immediately regretted it. Charlotte was white as parchment she had a hand on her stomach and looked as if she might vomit.

Gildon shifted uncomfortably then sighed after seeing Charlotte's pale face

"After the meetings give me something of his and I shall drag his ass back to the Institute" Gildon informed them.

Gildon smiled reassuringly as Charlotte "don't worry so much it's Will we are talking about. he will be fine!"

Charlotte smiled at him thanking him. She was still worried, but he was right Will was very strong.

Jim was so bored he couldn't help but think if William was there he would have fallen asleep.

There was a sudden loud bang. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Laughter echoed off the walls and all the Shadowhunters reached for their weapons ready to attack.

"I would like to show you a few things." A voice bounced off the walls making it impossible to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"No matter where you are you are not safe!" the center of the floor erupted in to smoke Jim noticed that something looked like it was inside the smoke then suddenly he could feel his heart tug when he saw a projecton like Will.

(in the smoke)(its like a projector playing on a wall but its playing on smoke)

_Will was walking up the institute steps of the Institute he's hair was plastered to his forehead covering his beautiful blue eyes, he opened the door but before he took a step into the Institute he turned around his brows knotted together making a line on his forehead he was clearly annoyed he looked around one last lime than shrugged and stepped into the Institute and closed the door. _

The smoke went blank for a split second and Jim felt as if he was about to pass out! Then an image formed again the Institute library.

_There was an automan standing behind a book shelf and behind him was Will sitting on the window seal reading a book in peace his head was laying on the glass and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Every time he blinked it took a bit longer for him to open his eyes. The silver moonlight lit the side of his face enhancing his angelic features._

Gildon felt his heart pinch he had never seen William look so young and innocent without that mask he wore of sarcasm and cockiness on his face. He just looked like a kid.

_The automan approached Will from behind grabbed both wrists with one hand Will dropped the book on to his lap. The automan quickly placed a gloved hand over Will's mouth, the other automan that seemed to be the eyes for all of them grabbed his ankles so he could not even make a sound Williams eyes grew wide with the rush of adrenaline and he tried to wiggle out of their grasp or even make a noise but the glove covering his face muffled his shocked scream. After a few seconds William's body stopped squirming and his eyes looked glassed over he was trying to keep awake but eventually gave into the darkness. The automen shifted, the one that was clearly the eyes backed away as the other one let go of his wrists and mouth. _

_The person looking machine looped one arm under Wills thighs and the other arm under his arm resting on his back. As it stood to its full hight it picking Will up effortlessly. The book fell to the floor. Williams head was rested on the automan chest. He looked like a child being held by a parents. The door screech Jim and Tessa walked in and both automen with William went around the other side of the book shelves keeping in the shadows._

The smoke went blank again everyone in the room seemed to pale as the voice spoke again.

"Not even in your precious Institute can you protect your children from me. " laughter echoed around them again.

The smoke flashed back to life "None of you even realized how special the child is"

_William laid panting on the grassy floor his clothes were filthy and he looked exhausted. They could hear some one shout at him "We wont leave unless you call it" _

_Will just glared at who ever it was "fuck off!" he screamed._

_All of the sudden Will curled up bringing his knees to his chest and held his hands over his ears screaming in pain "Okay!Stop!" _

_"...please" the last word came out a whisper._

Charlotte looked as if she was going to be sick Henry was holding her hand a little too tight. Jem could not take his eyes off the smoky form of his friend he had never seen William so vulnerable.

"_Then do it!" the man with a harsh voice yelled._

_Will flinched at the yell, but finally opened his eyes they started glowing then the glow transferred to his ruins and they all started glowing a white eerie glow. Will touched the floor and the grass around him started dying. Then a ghost came out of the floor he was barely even see-through he looked strong and alive for a ghost. Will had passed out the second the ghosts feet touched the floor. _

_The ghost looked angry as he vanished. A boot connected with Wills Passed out form. _

Jem flinched at how hard that kick looked. The smoke vanished and the voice came again bouncing off the walls.

"If you give me the downworlder girl I shall give you back your angel boy. If not I will keep taking your young till you have nothing left. You will be the last generation of Shadowhunters to walk the earth.


End file.
